Stopped Time
by Michyo61
Summary: Rose thought she lost everything in the period of 24 hours, her parents, her bestfriend, and her life, now she is basicly the living dead. Raising a strange child who keeps saying things like "Alice knows an Edward, he knew a Rose too mommy." EC/OC


* * *

**Disclaimer: i don't not own twilight i only own the calvara family **

* * *

Main Character

Name: Rose Lauren Collin Calvara

Age: 17 forever

Eyes: Honey Brown… Original color: Blue

Hair: Long Black always in a braid

Height: 5''8

Ability: control over water

Born: October 16, 1901

Turned: November 30, 1918

Rose lives with the Calvara's who helped her adjust to being a vampire. They are vegetarians. She finds a vamp-child with curly brown hair around the age of 5 named Abigail.

* * *

Aliza Calvara

Age: 27 forever

Eyes: Honey brown

Hair: curly long brown hair

Height: 5'9''

Born in: 1800s November 3

Mate: Anthony Calvara

Children: Rose, Joshua, and Elizabeth

* * *

Anthony Calvara

Age: 28 forever

Eyes: honey gold

Hair: black

Height: 6'2''

Born: July 9, 1793

Mate: Aliza

Children: Rose, Joshua, Elizabeth

* * *

Joshua Calvara

Age: 18 forever

Ability: to move the earth

Eyes: Honey gold

Hair: curly short black

Height: 6'1''

Born: April 13, 1900

Mate: Elizabeth

Sister: Rose

Parents: Aliza and Anthony

* * *

Elizabeth Calvara

Age: 18 forever

Eyes: Honey Gold

Ability: Higher senses

Hair: brown

Height: 5'8''

Born: august 21, 1900

Mate: Joshua

Sister: Rose

Parents: Aliza and Anthony

* * *

Abigail Calvara

Age: 5 forever

Eyes: honey brown

Hair: Curly Bronze/brown hair

Height: 3'5''

Born?

Thinks Rose is her mother

Ability: to sleep and Dream

* * *

1911 (Rose 10 yrs old)

* * *

I was called down by my parents who were in the sitting room with another family.

"There is our Rose." My mother announced as I entered the room.

I nodded to the guests and saw a boy with bright green eyes and bronze colored hair.

"Rose dear, these are the Masen's." My father said.

"Hello."

"Oh Jane she's adorable." Announced Mrs. Masen

'Adorable yeah right.' I thought

"I know Elizabeth, but Edward is so handsome it's perfect."

My eyes shifted to the boy with green eyes.

'Edward.'

* * *

(7 yrs later)

* * *

I sat outside my parent's hospital room. They had the Spanish Influenza and so did Edward and his parents. I was alone, the doctor was checking on my parents now. I felt horrible to think both Edward's and my parents were sick and that Edward my friend was dyeing as well.

"Miss Collin." Said a velvet voice my eyes snapped up to see the beautiful young doctor. I sure I was crying.

"Y-yes." I whispered

"I'm Sorry but your parent's I've done all I could but there to far along."

"Oh t-thank you ." I gave him a weak smile.

Then I remembered

"Dr. Cullen?"

"Yes."

"What about the Masen's are they doing any better?"

"I'm afraid Mr. Masen pasted on last night, I was about to check on Mrs. Masen and Edward."

"Oh thank you."

"Your welcome shall I suggest you get home and rest."

"I was going to sir."

"Alright goodnight Miss Collin and be safe."

Edward my closest friend looking through the window in his door to his room that night was the last time I would see him.

The next day when I arrived at the hospital my parents had died over night as well as Mrs. Masen and Edward.

I was alone then walking back to my empty house on a November evening. I pulled my coat closer to my frame as a cold fall breeze blew past me. The Next thing I knew was I was pushed against a wall and a Burning sensation filled my entry being and then I was alone.

* * *

-Present-

* * *

I sat in my room reading a new book in the middle of the unused bed. I heard the patter of soft little feet coming towards my door. I knew those footsteps anywhere, my door creaked open slowly and Abigail's curls fell down her shoulders as she peeked in.

"Mommy?"

"Morning Abby." I said softly

She smiled and walked to my open arms yawning as she reached them. I held her in my arms rocking her back and forth stroking her hair.

"How where your dreams."

She grinned up at me and opened her mouth to speak but Elizabeth appeared in the door way her hair falling gracefully around her shoulders.

"We're Moving." She said bluntly always the blunt one.

My eyes narrowed. "Where and Why?"

"I don't know why, Anthony just said we need to move."

"Something problem happened." Said Joshua who was next to Elizabeth.

"We get to see Alice." Announced Abigail.

"Alice?"

"Who's Alice Abby." Asked Joshua

"My friend."

'Her friend?'

* * *

-Later that day-

* * *

We found out we were leaving to forks Washington. Abby was smiling the whole way in her car seat on the way when I was driving my black BMW.

I'd look back at her in the rearview mirror sitting in her seat holding her stuffed rabbit.

"Is Alice your rabbit, Abby?"

She giggled. "No, mommy."

Sighing I continue to follow Aliza and Anthony in their Mercedes.

"Mommy."

"Hmm."

"Alice knows about Edward."

I forgot I was driving and swerved the car a little.

"H-how do you know about him?"

"Alice told me he knew a Rose and that she always was wearing a rose pendant that he gave her, which is you mommy cause you wear your necklace all the time."

My eyes closed and I took the unnecessary breath "yeah that's me."

We drove past a white house that was set far back in a yard and Abigail squealed when we drove by.

"Calm down Abby."

I stood out in front of the car waiting for Abby. I had to take her to forks elementary before I left for forks high school.

"Mommy do I have too."

"Yes sweetie."

She pouted and sat in her car seat pouting

Taking Abby to school was easy going to the high school was different

I received my schedule and headed to the lunch room since it was lunch time. I was looking for Elizabeth and Joshua.

'Where oh where are those two.' I thought looking around

My eyes scanned the crowded human filled café.

'Ugh it smells horrid.' I thought scrunching my nose in distaste. I had always hated the smell of humans this just made it worse.

"Rose over here." Called Elizabeth from a table with Joshua leaning on two legs of the chair he was sitting in backwards.

I walked over to them my nose scrunched in disgust.

"Here the smell makes you want to through up don't it Rose." Teased Joshua

"Shut it earth boy." I muttered

"Be nice you two." Mumbled Elizabeth my temper and the smell suddenly stopped.

"-Sighs- thanks Elizabeth." Laying my head on my arms

She grinned at me "I just know you to well Rose." She said

'Hn almost a century and you say you know me.' I thought

A glint flashed in my eyes. I looked towards my wrist first to see my charms not the flash looking over I see a girl with a boy. But the boy was other worldly.

"Guys."

"What Rose."

"Others."

Elizabeth's eyes locked with Joshua's

"Rose come with us we need to go back home. Check out Abby as well." Said Joshua.

"okay." I said standing up looking over my shoulder at the boy who was staring at our table.

I would too if I saw three beyond perfect teenagers.

* * *

Michyo61: hey readers sorry about not updating my stories lately i have been really busy with finals in school and work. Dont worry though i will be back i promise!!


End file.
